1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display module including a display panel and a support that supports the display panel and to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices displays an image on a display surface of a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and an organic electroluminescence (EL) panel. The display panel has film-shaped (sheet-shaped) optical members laminated thereon to improve the display quality, for example. The display panel is a plate member the outer periphery of which is supported by another member.
An LCD device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-299181 (JP-A-2008-299181) includes, in a housing, a liquid crystal panel, a sheet-shaped optical member (an optical sheet), a light guide plate, a pair of light source mounting substrates, and a plurality of light sources. The LCD device described in JP-A-2008-299181 further includes a second frame and a rubber cushion between the liquid crystal panel and the optical sheet.
In some display devices, the sheet-shaped optical member is fixed to the housing with an adhesive or an adhesive sheet. If the sheet-shaped optical member is fixed to the housing in a manner bonded with an adhesive or sandwiched between some members including a rubber cushion placed in close contact with the sheet-shaped optical member as described in JP-A-2008-299181, for example, distortion, sag, wrinkles, or other failures may possibly occur. Such distortion, sag, wrinkles, or other failures deteriorate an image to be displayed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display module and a display device that can support a display panel and a film-shaped member overlapped with the display panel and can suppress the deterioration of images.